


Before He Cheats (Take 2)

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: So I decided to redo Before He Cheats to make a better part 2 if yall still want it, let me know!!





	

 

You were sitting in the hotel room, currently nose deep in a new book Sam had let you borrow. The hunt was over and with a victory the boys decided to go to the bar for celebratory drinks. You weren’t really much for drinking but every once in a while, you would let loose and try and out drink your boyfriend, the famous Dean Winchester. You put the book down, walking to the bathroom, you thought to yourself, ‘Hell I helped save Dean’s ass maybe I do deserve to live a little.’ And with that you put on a little black v-neck tee, your favorite dark wash jeans, your boots and your most cherished item. The necklace that Dean had bought you for your birthday. It had a stone for each of the boys birthdays. “That way you will always have a piece of us no matter where you are.” Dean had said when he gave it to you. You didn’t even think to text the boys because you knew the bar they had decided on was just down the road. You grabbed your jacket and headed towards the bar. When you got there you immediately saw Sam. I mean come on who wouldn’t see that moose of a man. You walked over to Sam. “Hey Sammy.” You said smiling. “Y/N what are you doing here I figured you would be nose deep in the book I lent you.” He said smiling showing off those damn dimples. “Well I thought I could have a drink with you guys, since I kinda did save your ass back at the warehouse.” “Of course, I don’t know where Dean went though. He was just here but obviously.” He said motioning to the empty barstool next to him. “Ok well I’ll go try and find him. Your buying first round.” You said sticking out your tongue as you walked away, not clearly hearing what Sam yelled back. You looked around when you spotted Dean. Your heart immediately sank when you saw him dancing with some blonde bimbo who was spilling more of her what looked like some fruity drink then she was actually making it into her mouth. You could tell that she was drunk.

 

_Right now he's probably slow dancing _With a bleached-blond tramp And she's probably getting frisky Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey__  
  


You walked back over to where Sam was. “Hey did you find him?” He asked. “I did but he seemed a little occupied.” “What are you…?” He started, you pointed back to the dance floor where you had seen Dean with that bimbo. “What, you want to dance?” “Huh? No he’s dancing with some blonde.” You said staring at your drink. “He’s not on the dance floor.” Sam stated. You turned around and looked around the dance floor. Then you spotted them, they had moved over to the pool tables. “Pool table.” Was all you said. Sam looked over seeing them this time. “Shit.” He said. “Like I said he’s a little occupied.”

 

Right now, he's probably up behind her With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo And he don't know

 

“Let me go talk to him.” Sam wanted to figure out what the hell was exactly going through his idiot brothers head. “Go ahead I’m going to continue to drink till I forget.” “I really am sorry Y/N.” He said giving you his famous puppy dog eyes. “I know Sammy.” You said giving him a small smile. When Sam was out of view you downed your drink and headed out. You weren’t letting him get off that easy, after everything that you two had been through, you had stayed faithful to him, thinking he had too. But you were wrong. Before you knew it you were back at the hotel you and the boys were staying at. You were pissed and slightly drunk but you didn’t care you knew you had to make him pay somehow. Then you saw just how. Sitting right in front of you was Baby. You walked toward the Impala.

You stood next to the car that once had created so many good memories. You couldn’t believe you were going to do this but you wanted him to hurt just as bad as he had hurt you.

 

I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  


“I’m sorry Baby but your Daddy was being an Assbutt.” You said as you pulled out your silver dagger from your boot. You plunged it deep into the front driver side tire, followed by the other three. You slightly bad, but then thinking of him with that damn blonde just fueled the fire that was your anger, you popped the trunk and pulled out a bat that you had put in there. “What the hell are we going to do with a baseball bat?” Dean had asked when you put it in. “Just in case you never know when you’re going to need one.” You said smiling. “You’re such a dork.” He said. “But I’m your dork.” You said kissing him. You grabbed the bat so tight your knuckles where starting to turn white. You swung with all your might. You heard the headlight smash. You tried so hard to forget about the man you thought had loved you, but all you could think about was about how he was going to get her to come back and hook up. She was probably singing some stupid hip hop song and was mumbling I’m drunk.

Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk" And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars Worth of that bathroom Polo __  
  


__

You stood back looking at all the damage you had done. You had totally destroyed the tires. The headlights were smashed. You had even craved your name into his seat. You had also drug your knife along the side and wrote ‘Cheater’ on the driver door. Maybe it was a little excessive but you really didn’t care. You went into the room and grabbed your bag. Before you left for good you thought Sam deserved a goodbye of some sort.

Oh and he don't know That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  


You grabbed the hotel notepad. “This will have to do.” You said as you grabbed a pen and started writing.

 

_Sam._

_I never meant for it to end this way. Or even at all, but the man I loved, the man that said he would protect me and love me as long as his heart was beating, simply just gave up. He doesn’t love me anymore. And as amazing as these past 2 years have been I simply can’t stay knowing I’m not loved. Thank you for everything, but Sam please keep one last promise to me and don’t come looking for me because you won’t find me. I don’t want to be found._

_-A_

 

You laid the note on Sam’s bed and turned looking back at the last room you would share with the Winchesters.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl 'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me! No, not on me  
  


You walked out turning the opposite way of the bar. You didn’t have a car due to riding everywhere with the boys. So you were stuck walking. You walked away, you really weren’t that far but you could recognize that voice, it was one very pissed off Dean Winchester. “What the hell happened to my car?” “Dude I have no clue.” You heard Sam say. “Well someone sure knew how to destroy my baby.” “Dean calm down.” “Hell no Sam this isn’t just some car. It’s Baby I mean come on.” You felt kind of bad but then you just kept on walking eventually he would figure out who had done it and then he would figure out that you were never coming back. But you knew one thing for sure you made him feel the hurt that he had caused you.

'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, before he cheats Oh __  
  



End file.
